


A Hint Of Spice

by Gcgraywriter



Series: A Hint of Spice [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Hannah Abbott is a bitch, Hogwarts Great Hall, Minor Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, POV Pansy Parkinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: This is A Glimpse of lace but from Pansy's POV. I won't be writing all the story but just some scene I really wanted to hear her side of. please read the original which is nearing completion.A Glimpse Of Lace -With the war against Voldemort finally over, Neville returns to Hogwarts for his eighth year, determined not to let anything distract him from his studies. But then she came along. Pansy Parkinson with her distracting smile and her even more distracting lace...just one glimpse is not enough and Neville finds himself wanting to see more, to know more of this other side of Pansy. But when their worlds collide and deadly threats emerge, can their relationship survive it all? Or will a fleeting glimpse of lace and the love of Neville's life walk away forever?
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom
Series: A Hint of Spice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920850
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	A Hint Of Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Glimpse of Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613500) by [Gcgraywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter). 



> If you love Pansy/Neville, join us in the Paneville Support Group on Facebook. Also, keep your eyes open for the Panevi11e drabblefest coming November 2020.

She could feel eyes on her, but that was nothing unusual. She was confident and comfortable with her sexuality, and she was also a bitch. People usually looked at her with a mixture of desire and fear. Although, since the events of the war, some regarded her with anger. The first two options made her smile, the latter was more difficult to ignore, or to feign indifference too. 

She grinned wickedly down at the younger Slytherin’s, after overhearing what one of them had said about her in Potions. She wasn’t going to do anything per se, but she wanted them to know she had heard it. She needed them to know that she hadn’t been reformed by the gruelling summer since the war. 

The two girls looked at her nervously, although anyone too far away wouldn’t notice the signs, the blinking and swallowing. Her grin widened, knowing that the younger kids understood her thinly veiled warnings.  
She straightened up, smoothing the short skirt over her backside, throwing a glance over at the man at one of the far tables. He stared hard into his book, seemingly oblivious to the world. Pansy inwardly sighed, wondering whether he would ever notice her the way that she was aware of him. 

It was like a press against her skin as soon as he arrived, a warming shaft of sunlight pouring through a window into a cold room. Since joining the Inquisitorial Squad, she had been given plenty of opportunities to follow him around. Watching him for those weeks, she observed how his demeanour changed. He grew with confidence, no longer slouching as he walked. She hadn’t registered how tall he’d become, but over time, with his strong back straight and his broad shoulders filling out, she could appreciate how handsome he was. 

Turning her attention back to the present and the two Slytherin girls, she offered some friendly advice before turning to walk away, laughing at their worried faces. It wasn’t until she was next to him that they muttered something. She turned back to them, and with a grin and another look, they paled as her eyes met theirs. 

She saw him look at her, and she met his eyes, the scent of pine and cinnamon rolling off him like autumn made her dizzy. A hint of spice as their eyes lingered. How long she had wanted to meet his gaze if only to work out the colour. His hazel eyes were breathtaking like lying on a forest floor to admire the blazing leaves above. An overwhelming sense of comfort filled her as she thought of everything she adored about autumn. Thick jumpers, hot chocolate, cold, misty mornings; Everything she loved promised in his eyes. 

His eyes were wide like a deer in headlights, and she smiled. Maybe he wasn’t as unaffected by her as she had previously thought. Her smile twisted into a teasing smirk before she walked off. She threw an extra swing into her step, hoping that he watched her as she walked away. The stockings had been a good choice, after all. Loving the way the silky material felt against her legs, she knew she would definitely have to stock up. She wondered whether Nocturnally Yours could send her a catalogue,. 

Wild thoughts rushed through her mind as she headed off to meet Blaise and Theo. Longbottom’s soft, plump lips against hers. The hard lines of his jaw and the thought of feeling the hint of stubble against her delicate flesh made her sigh. She shivered as she licked her lips. He was so much broader than he had been in Fifth year, much more powerfully built, but slender like a swimmer. Lost in her fantasies, she hummed to herself as she continued down the corridor, feeling tempted to skip. Out of seemingly nowhere, a shoulder caught her in the chest, wrenching her from her reverie. She reeled backwards catching her balance at the last minute. Glaring, she came face to face with the plump, boring Hufflepuff who had somehow managed to capture Longbottom’s attention. 

“Watch where you’re going… Parkinson,” Abbott sneered at her before flicking her yellow hair and turning back to her friend, Roper, who watched Pansy warily before they continued towards the great hall. 

Pansy tutted loudly before walking off. After the look Longbottom had given her, she felt smugly confident that he could be hers if only the Hufflepuff threw herself under the knight bus. She wasn’t above sabotage, but she feared that Longbottom would never even entertain her if she was found out. His Gryffindor sensibilities would be bruised. She wouldn’t risk it, but she wouldn’t stay too far away either, it was only a matter of time before he saw the bitch from Hufflepuff for what she was. And when he did, she would be there.


End file.
